Almas Perdidas
by AmericanWidow
Summary: Sus caminos inevitablemente coincidieron ese día, en el momento más oportuno, aunque menos deseado. Él, un chico sencillo con sentimientos inocentes y toda la honestidad que le hacía brillar por sobre los demás. Ella, una joven misteriosa que había visto demasiado del mundo e intentaba escapar de toda esa oscuridad atrapándola. Ambos, de almas perdidas que intentaban encontrarse.


**Los nombres de los personajes y algunos lugares o referencias son propiedad de Disney y Marvel, solo la trama es completamente mía. Hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

Prólogo: **_Steve_**

Mirarla dolía. Era presenciar la penosa caída de un ángel sobre el frío e injusto suelo de la tierra, donde una especie que decía ser especial, era capaz de idear cada mañana nuevas maneras para dañar a sus iguales. A pesar de no encontrarme tan cerca, desde mi distancia divisaba una sonrisa melancólica plasmada en sus labios. Sentí cómo mi corazón se arrugaba poco a poco y unas inexplicables ganas de salvarla me invadían.

No entendía el gusto de algunos hombres por tener a una mujer a sus pies, ni viceversa, como si se pudiese ser el dueño absoluto de la existencia de otro. Como si se le pudiese poner precio a una vida. Ver alrededor en ese momento torturaba mis ideales, aunque pude haberme negado en cuanto Stark me empujó por la puerta; pero alguien, específicamente ella, hipnotizó mis ojos al instante.

Una de sus piernas se enrolló en el tubo metálico que la acompañaba y giró sobre su eje con perfecta sensualidad. La cabellera rubia cortaba el aire a su paso al tiempo que se acomodaba tras la nuca de la misteriosa mujer, quien tenía una media máscara ocultando la mitad izquierda de su rostro; creo que gran porcentaje de las miradas en el club seguían el patrón de sus movimientos. Podía verla hacerlo lentamente, siendo ovacionada con lujuria por una multitud de bastardos que, para mayor humillación, le lanzaban billetes a los pies.

― ¡¿Te gusta, capi-paleta?! ―La odiosa voz del hijo de Howard Stark se filtró cerca de mi oído, junto a una de sus manos presionándome el hombro y sacudiéndome.

―Sabes que no, Tony ―Respondí molesto.

―Pero si está buenísima. ¿O acaso juegas para el otro lado? ―Me miró confundido y burlón a la vez, algo típico en él. Tardé unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería con el otro lado.

―No hablo de la bailarina, hablo del club.

―En ese caso, ignora el club y concéntrate en el alcohol.

Sentí cierto impulso a darle un fuerte golpe, aunque no lo hice, le dediqué una mirada bastante reprobatoria.

―No, ya, para. Me duele tu odio, capi ―Llevó las manos a su pecho, fingiendo una mueca de dolor. Mis facciones no se relajaron―. ¡Oh, vamos! Mira el entorno, Thor y Barton están divirtiéndose en el bar. Banner habla con una chica, ¡nuestro Banner habla, sí! Bucky y Sam están bailando felices por todo el lugar... Tú eres el único ser antiguo que no disfruta en su propio cumpleaños.

―Lo disfrutaría si estuviese en un lugar tranquilo tomándome unas cervezas con mis amigos.

―Tienes dos de esas cosas en éste momento, ¿de qué te quejas? ―Preguntó, como si fuese absurdo mi enojo.

Una mujer de cabello corto y morado pasó frente a nosotros, rozando el pecho del auto denominado Playboy con su dedo de manera provocativa. Él abrió los ojos, sonriendo tan arrogante como siempre, e, instintivamente, predije sus palabras.

―No, Stark ―Lo corté antes de que hablara.

―Haré lo que quieras si me concedes esto. Sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero... ―Apretó la mandíbula mirando hacia la mujer que le sonreía invitándolo a acercarse. Carraspeó un par de veces―. Cap, por favor.

Mi expresión se aflojó y le miré divertido.

― ¿Estás suplicándome?

―Sólo lo hago porque se supone que hoy eres la prioridad ―Se defendió.

Suspiré profundo y eché un ojo al resto de mis amigos, era verdad, se estaban divirtiendo; yo no podía ser un aguafiestas.

―Está bien, Stark, pero nos vamos antes de las doce ―Soné serio, tenía que empezar a ver qué haría durante las dos horas que me quedaban allí.

―Siento que te amo, capi ―Como pudo, me besó la frente en contra de mi voluntad―. ¿Quieres que te consiga compañía?

En ese momento, la rubia que había estado observando terminó de bailar y bajó de la base circular en la que se encontraba con un aura de sensualidad que robaba suspiros, llevándose cientos de miradas con ella. Incluida la mía.

― ¿Quieres que te la consiga a esa? ―Tony me hablaba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Reaccioné cuando las curvas de sus piernas, que se movían en un concierto coordinado de pasos, la llevaron tras una puerta, impidiendo que mis ojos le siguieran un poco más.

―No es una cosa, Stark ―Le dije cortante.

―Bien, lo siento ―Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, hasta que pareció percatarse de algo al otro lado del club. Del lado menos iluminado― Bueno, Rogers, me voy ya..

―Vete de una vez, Tony ―Solté con fastidio.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando él ya se había alejado lo suficiente de mí.

Y allí quedaba yo, entre strippers y mis amigos. Me sentía incómodo como nunca. Visualicé a Barton siendo alentado por Thor, Sam y Bucky a tomar un trago hasta el fondo; volteé hacia Banner, él sonreía como nunca acompañado por esa pelinegra. Hasta el más tranquilo del grupo se había adaptado a aquel lugar.

No podía decir que odiaba el sitio, si le quitábamos la parte en la que se usaban a las mujeres estaba bien, pasar veinte años de mi vida en la granja de un pequeño pueblo donde la mayoría éramos los típicos campesinos honestos e ingenuos hacía imposible que aprobase tales cosas. Crecí bajo la tutela de mis abuelos, porque mis padres murieron en África cuando tenía cinco años, y ellos siempre me habían educado para que fuese alguien de bien, que respetara a las personas y tomara decisiones justas; ''como los hombres de antes'', decía el viejo Grant Rogers. Los deshonraba al pisar éste suelo, lleno de la malicia humana.

Decidí acercarme al cuarteto que tomaba como si el mañana no existiera, tenía que buscarle algún lado positivo a todo esto.

― ¡Steve, amigo mío! ―Exclamó el castaño que antes había visto tomar un shot, rodeando mi cuello con su brazo―. ¿Cómo la pasa el capi cumpleañero?

Las miradas de los cuatro se centraron en mí, expectantes. Si les decía que no me sentía a gusto, buscarían a Tony en donde fuese que estuviese, interrumpirían la amena platica de Banner y nos iríamos hacia el bar que yo decidiera para celebrar mi cumpleaños como yo realmente quería. Sabía que ellos eran capaces de sacrificar su diversión por un hermano Vengador, como en diferentes ocasiones mi persona había estado del lado de los que se sacrifican; éramos un buen equipo, aparte ser unidos en el campo de fútbol y en la universidad, también lo estábamos fuera de ellos. Sonreí, me tocaba ser salvado, pero no quería que mis amigos dejaran de disfrutar por eso.

―Me gusta el lugar, a pesar de todo ―Contesté fingiendo agrado.

― ¿Está seguro, lord Steve? Tengo entendido que no le gustan estos ambientes ―El típico acento y dialecto asgardiano del sangre azul europeo hizo que los demás me vieran dudosos.

―Vamos, chicos, ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo aquí! ―Les tranquilice levantando las manos con entusiasmo, todos sonrieron y Bucky me extendió un trago.

―Hasta el fondo, soldado ―Agregó Sam.

Bebí de un sólo tiro. Era tequila, recordaba que su sabor mejora con limón y sal, pero mis compañeros no tenían eso. Dos shots más se acercaron a mí; negué con la cabeza mirándolos.

― ¿Me quieren destruir?

―Es tu cumpleaños, desde hoy eres mayor que todos nosotros, tienes que tomar el doble ―Barton, como siempre que tenía una idea para joder a alguien, portaba su sonrisa maliciosa.

Agarré ambos tragos y me los llevé a la boca al mismo tiempo, arrugando la nariz, mientras de fondo se escuchaban las porras de mis amigos y los choques de algunos puños sobre la mesa. Más vasitos me rodearon como cazadores a su presa. Cuando me percate de la realidad, llevaba siete en mi lista personal y el octavo amenazaba con darme el primer strike; por un segundo mis ojos se desubicaron antes de pasarme el trago.

― ¿Ya estás tan mareado como para ser secuestrado?

No había sentido la presencia de aquella rubia de cabello largo, pero estaba a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Él no, pero yo sí ―Se apresuró a contestar Bucky, señalándose a sí mismo―. Oh, mi Dios, no puedo diferenciarlos.

Todos reímos ante la mala actuación de ebrio de Barnes, la mujer se volvió a centrar en mí.

―Stark me dijo que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

No se me había ocurrido, Tony estaba metido tras la repentina aparición de la enmascarada. Cabeceé un poco buscándolo, si lo conocía tanto como pensaba, él estaría observando su fechoría desde algún lugar.

Vislumbré la sonrisa engreída del multimillonario en una mesa al otro lado de nuestra ubicación, con la pelimorada que lo vi perseguir sentada en sus piernas y riendo de algo que el moreno le susurraba al oído.

―Entonces, ¿nos vamos? ―Preguntó ella, atrayendo mi atención.

― ¿Eh? Yo...

―Hermano, si no quieres, dilo y yo me sacrifico por ti ―Interrumpió el único moreno del grupo.

―No, no, no ―Empezó a decir Bucky, después levantó un brazo―. ¡Me ofrezco como tributo!

―Yo hablé primero, Barnes.

―Sí, pero yo me ofrecí adecuadamente.

El resto de los que estábamos en la mesa, Clint, Thor, la chica y yo, sólo nos limitamos a divertirnos con la escena que ellos habían montado; discutían como niños peleando por un juguete. Si no los conociera, diría que estaban a punto de caerse a golpes. Sentí una mano masajear el muslo cerca de mi entrepierna.

―Sígueme ―Me susurró, tomando mi mano y sacándome del perímetro sin que alguien en la mesa lo notara, la distracción por la discusión fue de gran ayuda para eso.

Sabía que Stark le había pagado, aún estando claro de que me molestaría. Pero mi mente divagaba en otra cosa que no era molestarme con Tony, estaba sorprendido porque no me resistía mientras la rubia halaba de mí a través del pasillo rojo; había algo en ella que drogaba o yo estaba medio ebrio.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta con el número 25 grabado en metal dorado. Allí me empujó, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la madera y nos abriera el atajo.

―Feliz cumpleaños, capi-paleta ―Soltó sensualmente, desabotonando mi camisa de vestir.

Me reí.

―Esas son palabras del idiota de Stark.

― ¿idiota? ―Iba acercándose al final de los botones―. ¿Eso es lo más malo que puedes decir?

Tragué saliva y la miré entrecerrando mis ojos. Sí, los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo de las suyas.

―No ―Quité sus manos de mi camisa, tres botones antes de terminar―. No quiero hacer esto.

― ¿Me estás jodiendo? ―Parecía ofendida por mi actitud.

―Disculpa, eres realmente... Tengo que decir que eres sexy, pero no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas ―Le hablé de la manera más suave que pude.

―Oye, no le devolveré el dinero a Stark porque seas gay y...

―No soy... ―Interrumpí negando con la cabeza, ahora el ofendido era yo―. Sólo no quiero estar con alguien de ésta manera, ¿entiendes?

―Está bien, supongamos que es así ―No sonaba convencida, pero eso me importaba poco en ese momento―. Entiendo.

―Y el dinero es tuyo ―Le sonreí, gesto que ella devolvió.

Me abotoné la camisa de nuevo y nos dispusimos a salir de la habitación.

― ¿Quieres que le diga a Stark que fuiste el mejor cliente de mi vida? ―Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

―No te preocupes ―Me dio risa su pregunta―. Él sabe que no lo apruebo.

―Bueno.

Un silencio reinó durante los siguientes pasos, no recordaba que el pasillo fuese tan eterno como lo estaba siendo en ese instante.

―Oye ―Ella rompió el hielo―. Gracias, por ser de los pocos hombres buenos.

Asentí con una sonrisa, dando a entender que estaba bien.

― ¿Por qué trabajas aquí? ―Era una duda que tenía desde que entré al lugar, me intrigaban las circunstancias que pudiesen llevar a cada una de esas chicas a humillarse de tal forma.

―Bueno... Tengo una hija de cinco años que alimentar.

Me quedé helado, se me erizó la piel imaginando lo terrible que la pasaba esa mujer. Seguramente era madre soltera, y en pleno siglo XXI, donde la economía era tan frágil, estaba bastante difícil. Pero que tu trabajo sea vendértele a hombres que apenas conoces, que no saben lo que te gusta y lo que no, que ni siquiera se preocupan por saberlo; tipos que sólo quieren que los complazcas sin importarle tu opinión. Eso era cruel. Vi a muchas madres del mundo en sus ojos, sacrificándose de las maneras más atroces por sus hijos.

Sentí que era una mala persona, aunque no le hice nada, sólo por estar en ese miserable club.

― ¡Ni en uno de tus malditos sueños, enfermo de mierda!

Un grito femenino dentro de la habitación por la que estábamos pasando trajo el mundo real a mí.

― ¡Pagué mucho por ti, perra. Arrodíllate!

La respuesta fue, en definitiva, dada por un hombre de voz muy gruesa. Miré a mi acompañante, quien tragó saliva, dándome a entender que la mujer que se encontraba tras esa puerta estaba en problemas.

Algo chocando contra la pared y rompiéndose fue captado por nuestros oídos, seguro un objeto compuesto por vidrio.

―Debemos entrar ―Tomé una posición adecuada para abrir la puerta de una patada, la chica se refugió en mi espalda.

Dos patadas lo suficientemente fuertes, como me había enseñado mi abuelo cuando la puerta del potrero se trababa, impactaron contra la doble madera con el número **9** grabado en metal de color dorado.

Primero, encontré una peluca rubia corta junto a una máscara de media cara negra tiradas en el suelo; después, dos personas mirándome con asombro. El más cercano era un hombre muy blanco, de unos cincuenta, sin camisa y sosteniendo la correa desabrochada del pantalón; panzón, con vellos rizados en pecho y la mitad de la espalda, llevaba una cadena de oro que brillaba demasiado. Y, semi desnuda del otro lado de la cama, como si de una trinchera se tratase, estaba esa chica que yo ya conocía.

― ¿Romanoff? ―Exclamé sorprendido.

Sí, era ella, mis ojos no fallaban. No sólo se trataba de la bailarina que atrapó toda mi atención cuando llegué al lugar, sino también de una de mis compañeras de clase. La más asocial, debería decir, pero de igual forma la de mejores calificaciones. Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

 ** _LO SÉ, LO SÉ. Es muy probable que me odien, lo merezco completamente (Hasta pueden quemarme, si gustan jajajaja). Han pasado tantos años desde que subí algo por aquí, lamento mucho eso... Sin embargo, en mi pobre defensa, mi mente e inspiración han estado tan estancadas que es impresionante, tomé tanto para volver a emocionarme por escribir una historia y ahora les vengo con algo nuevo -Y no les prometo nada, pero espero sacar unos cuantos capítulos-._**

 ** _Sé que debería actualizar, lo sé, pero si les soy sincera ahora mismo no me puedo concentrar en seguir El Escape de Black Widow o Juego de Roles, así que estoy dándome tiempo a mí misma para que cuando me de ese ataque de querer continuarlas valga completamente la pena para ustedes, bellas personas que me leen._**

 ** _No sé si se han olvidado de mí, es posible jajaja, aquí les traigo un pedacito de mí que estaba guardado por allí y me parece una historia bastante interesante. Dejenme comentarios bonitos para que las ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo se prendan y no les falle, quiero sabes qué les parece y qué esperan de ésto, es como una pequeña prueba._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme y estar pendientes de mis historias, aunque soy una irresponsable que se pierde, leer sus reviews me hace feliz. Saludos, desde este lado del mundo._**


End file.
